Real Love
by losingrip008
Summary: After Randy saves Trish from an attack from The Big Red Machine, they start to fall for each other. Trish&Randy fic. UPDATED after 3 yrs. READ & REVIEW.
1. The Meeting

Note: I do NOT own WWE! Vince McMahon does!

Trish Stratus struggled in the ring, as Kane prepared to deliver Trish a chokeslam. Before Trish got up, Randy arrived, out of nowhere, just in time to rescue Trish, and gave an RKO to the monstrous Kane. Randy headed backstage, as Trish glared at the man who had saved her from any harm.

After the show backstage, Trish searched for him.

"Hey Amy, have you seen Randy anywhere lately?" questioned the blonde-bombshell.

"Yeah, I have. He's in the parking lot, signing autographs for fans." replied the fiery redhead.

"Oh thanks!" Trish said, as she headed straight to speak to him. She had finally made it to the parking lot in such a rush.

While Randy finally finished signing an autograph for his last fan, Trish had caught his attention.

"Randy! I've been looking for you all night. I just wanted to say thanks for saving from Kane. I didn't really expect you to come out and just save me like that." Trish said, shyly.

"Yeah, no problem at all. I mean, a women shouldn't be at the danger of a man with the strength of a group of men such as Evolution." said Randy, explaining his reason why he had saved the former Women's Champion.

"Oh, I understand. I just hate it how Eric Bischoff comes up with such plans just to humiliate and torture us like his slaves." Trish complained. "It was much more exciting when you were General Manager that Monday night. To me, it was just wonderful...although, I should've been included in that lingerie show..."

"Hahah," laughed Randy. "It was pretty fun controlling the roster for a night. I wish I'd be the permanent general manager."

"I'd have to agree with that." Trish agreed, chuckling along with the delighted Randy. "I'd bet that you would do absolutely anything just to earn that position."

'You know it." answered Randy. "Um, Trish? How would you like to, lets say, a date tomorrow night?"

Trish gave a shocked reaction, as if she never had a crush on him. Trish didn't have to wait to answer, she just had to answer immediately. But, she did not want Randy to suspect she actually wanted to date him desperately, so she decided to "hesitate" to accept or reject his offer.

"I would love to! It's a date!" Trish greatly replied. "But is this a double date, or just ourselves?" Trish didn't care. As long as she was with Randy the entire night was the important thing she looked forward to. All she wanted was time with him was what really mattered.

"Whatever pleases you is what we can do, Trish. Would you like to bring your friends? Maybe Matt and Amy?" Randy asked, questioning Trish with what she was comfortable with. He just hated how his past girlfriends he had dated just had many needs. He had just hope Trish wouldn't be too specific about certain wants.

"Matt and Amy are good people, so I'll just call her up tonight at the hotel and ask her to come along with us." Trish told Randy, already predicting about the activities in their date tomorrow.

"Alright then, the date's official!" Randy announced. "Then I shall see you tomorrow."

Trish gave Randy a peck on the lip before heading to the hotel.

"Goodnight, Randy."

End Of Chapter 1

Review please!!! Thanks for reading! I'll probably update in a week if I get the chance. 


	2. The First Date

Disclaimers: I do not own the WWE...Vince McMahon does.

Sorry! Its been months since I wrote this fanfic...School was in the way. And I'm continuing! D

Trish waited anxiously for her date, Randy Orton himself. They both decided to meet at a fancy diner, somewhere quiet, where they can relax and just talk. Trish pulled out her cell phone and gave a phone call to her friend, Lita. "Amy, I've been waiting for, like, five minutes! I just can't wait any longer. I mean, c'mon! I'd give up the Women's Champion to be with this guy right now." Trish said, actually telling the truth. "Just be patient, man. The man's just taking his time. And I can't believe you said you'd give up your championship for him. Hah." Lita replied. "Ah! Here he comes. I'll call you later tonight! 'Kay? Bye!" Trish was jumping with joy in her seat.

Randy arrived dressed in his regular tuxedo, just like that similar to when he was general manager. "Hey there, Ms. Stratus. Sorry for the waiting. There were hardly any taxis." Randy apologized to her. "It's no problem. Oh please, just call me Trish. I'd feel old if someone calls me "Ms." anytime." Trish notified him. He just couldn't help it. He glared at her face. She was gorgeous. Her blonde hair was attractive. No wonder she was nicknamed the blonde-bombshell. The woman was a fitness model, he thought. "Is she too good for me already?" He kept asking himself. "Where is the freakin' waiter? He should be here by now." Trish complained. She saw a waiter serving another table. "Hey, we've been here for ten minutes, and we're ready to order our food." Randy ordered the waiter. I'm very sorry, sir. What would your table like to order?" Randy and Trish both ordered the same dish special. "Hah, thanks, Randy. So, I heard you going out Stacy behind the cameras before? Was that true?" Trish asked curiously. Randy blushed. "Umm…actually we did. But…I mean…It's not like…We don't see each other anymore. Just…acquainted." Randy answered her. "Stace and I are still good friends, but it was just hilarious how she took that bump when you RKO'd her. We laughed about it for weeks." Trish giggled about that moment, while Randy explained how they trained the angle.

The waiter arrived with the tray of food they've ordered. "Here are your dishes. Please enjoy your dinner, and have a good night." The waiter wished to them. "Thank you, sir." said Randy. The couple looked prepared to just jump in and eat their food. It was a huge steak, along with coleslaw and mash potatoes with gravy. "This steak is well cooked. Not too burned. But the gravy is so "watery." Trish told Randy. "Gee, Trish. You like to complain much." Randy jokingly said. "Randy! Gosh…Go ahead, be harsh." Trish, sarcastically, said. "Trish, you know I'm kidding." Randy hugged Trish. "I love you." said Trish.

After finishing their food, they paid tip, and just walked out. "It was a great night out, Randy. Thanks for taking me out." Trish told Randy. She seemed so happy, as if she's never been out before. "It was no problem at all, Trish. We need to go out more often." Randy said. "How's tomorrow?" asked Trish. After all, there were no shows, no live shows. "Sounds great. I'll see you tomorrow morning." "I'll see you tomorrow, Randy." Trish gave Randy the peck on the lip. "Good night, Trish."

Please, read and review. )


	3. The Search

Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE...Vince McMahon does…I sure wish I did though.

Author's note: I originally started writing this story 3 yrs ago, my freshmen year….Apparently, I'm a terrible procrastinator. So I'm back! I'm a senior in high school now, so I don't have many worries. Hah! To be honest, I forgot entirely what happened in this fic, so I'm trying to pick up where I left off. So bear with me, as thing might change and all. P

The morning after, Trish woke-up late, realizing that she slept in. Careless, she hit the showers to prepare for her second date with the Legend Killer himself, Randy Orton. During her preparation, she couldn't help but fantasize about the previous night. "God, he's so romantic," Trish thought to herself, thinking about him more and more. Suddenly, she heard a knock at the door. It was just a friend. Stacy Keibler. Trish invited her into her hotel room and sat down on her bed.

"Trish! So …how was it? How was the date? I bet he tried getting down your pants," said the leggy-diva. The two blondes laughed. Trish slapped Stacy on the thigh for her usual jokes. "Of course he didn't, Stace! Oh my gosh, he's just a sweetheart," replied the diva. "He took me to a nice, fancy restaurant. Service sucked, not gonna lie, but I had a the greatest time with him." Happy for her, Stacy embraced Trish with a friendly hug. "Thanks again. I'm still getting ready, he's taking me out again in like a few. And that's your cue to leave. Just kidding. See ya, Stace!" said Trish. After Stacy left, Trish put on her clothes, grabbed her purse, packed her stuff, and headed out the door.

As usual, the most of the WWE superstars and divas rented rooms at the same hotel, so she knew Randy had to be somewhere. Restlessly, Trish looked all over for him. Passing by some familiar faces, she ran into a close friend of Orton. "Hey. Just the man I'm looking for. The Champ; John Cena," Trish greeted him. "I need to ask you something." "Actually, I'm about to head off. What is it, Trish?" asked Cena, worried. "Your friends with Randy, right? I know you have to be. I mean, you're probably close friends with him, maybe even the best of friends!" John had an awkward smile on his face. He told her yes. "Why? Is there a problem?" "No, of course not. I just wanted to ask you if you knew where he is at this moment," replied Trish. "He's supposed to be taking me somewhere today. You know…a date." John stared blankly at the blonde-bombshell. "Wait, you two are an item? No way. You've gotta be kidding me, Trish." Trish was annoyed. "YES! We are. Just please tell me, where is he?" John kept laughing and bluffing, trying to answer her. "Hahah, yeah, he texted me earlier. He's outside the hotel, morning jog. He's probably finished now. Check his hotel room. Number 204."

"…Thank you very much, John. Much appreciated."

Racing to his room, she pushed everyone out her way, bumping shoulders. Finally there, she knocked on his door. To her surprise, the door was unlocked. "Oh my. I wonder…" Curiously, Trish walked into his room, awaiting anything that could happen.

She looked around the room, much similar to hers. She noticed that his bags were neatly packed up. "Damn, he must be leaving today too. He better…"

"Hey, Trish!"

To her surprise, Randy walked out of the bathroom. Wearing casual clothes, he went up to her and kissed her on the lip.

"Well, I'm here," said Trish, smiling. "Are you ready to head on out?"

"Definitely," he replied. "Where would you like to go, babe?" he asked, putting his arm around her.

END.

Just to make thing interesting, I'll ask everyone a question:

Where should Randy and Trish go on their date?

Please review. Thanks.


End file.
